Orzammar's Dragon
by has29
Summary: Fafnir is the leader of the Smithing Caste but after Bhelen gets elected he gets into trouble. Fafnir in character.


**Hello! This is a random idea I had after playing Dragon Age Origins. Why not add Fafnir from Smite?**

 **If this gains sufficient support then I'll carry on however this is only a short chapter to see how people react.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Tavern**

* * *

Sitting quietly on a tavern stool, a middle aged, but still powerful, dwarf waited for his drink to be delivered. He hated being close to other people, being as paranoid as. He was so that was why, today in the tavern, he wanted to get out. Bhelen supporters cheered and drank only to carry on chanting his name.

He felt uncomfortable in such a loud and crowded area fearing theives stealing his gold. He received his drink and stood up revealing his figure.

He had a large beard with two curled straps below his chin. Beady dwarven eyes that showed his distrust. White standerd clothing with a belt holding it together. And slightly above average dwarf height. This dwarf was Fafnir, son of Hreidmar.

He was from the smithing caste. But he had a large interest in gold and was capable of fighting with his hammer but the greedy dwarf was born into a blacksmith family. A particular family that armed the Royal guards and royal family members. And with current events, he was now creating weapons and armour for "King Bhelen". He also carried his hammer, suspicious of Orzammar in these tough times.

The tavern was of medium size. Red carpets with dwarvern carvings lay in multiple areas. Large stone spikes dotted the ceiling but the dwarves were too short to get injured. Stone tables with six stone chairs were placed around the tavern, each full with people chanting 'Bhelen'.

Behind the bar was a stone cask full with dwarvern ale that only dwarves seem to be able to chug and withstand.

Footsteps could be heard going near the door as it flung open revealing Vartag Gavorn the king's second.

He wore blue and white dwarven armour crafted by Fafnir's late father himself.

Vartag looked around the tavern, searching until his eyes landed on the greedy dwarf Fafnir.

His eyes turned fierce as he stormed toward Fafnir. In return the smith chugged his ale tankerd. As the King's second approached.

Few heads turned to see what was going to occur.

"Fafnir! I'm sure you've heard the news on the King." His voice was rough.

"Of course I have. All I want his quiet and these bastards love partying." Fafnir's voice was croaky, annoyed and overly suspicious of everyone.

"They merely are celebrating the rightful king on the throne." Vartag reminded him. Any suspected Harrowmont sympathisers were executed to 'keep the peace'. "Anyway, I'm here on order of the King to make sure you keep your promise of your house producing armour and weapons for the royalty. You, being the head of your house, should be the one to ask." He lowered his head, "you know what will happen if you break the oath."

Fafnir didn't care about politics a long as his house gains gold. Something that Fafnir loves. "I don't know, I don't like Bhelen's attitude. He also wishes to have the caste system removed and a greater relationship with the surfacers. At least Harrowmont didn't propose such an idiotic change." He said not caring about the entire tavern being Bhelen supporters.

The whole tavern looked at him. Not only did he insult Bhelen, but he spoke the name of the King rival, which is banned in public places.

A couple of heavily armoured dwarves wearing armour crafted by Fafnir stood and approached the smith with killing intent.

"You dare say such things?!" They pulled their axes. These dwarves were part of Bhelen's personal police force. They make sure that there are no Harrowmont supporters in Orzammar using means such as bribery and force. Fafnir reached for his hammer **(Same as the one in Smite)** as the dwarf in the front slashed at his side. Fafnir dodged but ducking and using the opportunity to swipe and the legs. Using the dwarfs weight against him as he pushed him while swiping his legs.

The dwarf fell onto the stone table cracking his spine and pieces of glass were stuck in his back as he crashed into bottles of ale.

Fafnir grabbed his smithing hammer and raised it above his head with both hands. With a ear piercing shout he brought it down with his all his might upon his head.

Upon impact the helmat shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces as the face below was completely annihilated with a large blood splatter and was unrecognisable. Fafnir might be able to create the strongest dwarven armour but his swollen smithing arm cannot be stopped if he has a hammer in his hand. He even rivalled Caridin.

Vartag decided not to intervene, instead he watched infased with a bored expression. He knew that the dwarves challenging Fafnir were formerly Harrowmont supporters and were trying to prove that they now support Bhelen in any way, including this one. If they didn't, an execution would come.

Fafnir inhaled sharply as he rose the hammer slowly. He was about to turn to the next dwarf that challenged him but was distracted by the dead dwarf's free hand. A golden coin the size of his palm shimmered in the light. He was attracted to it. Looking in its direction and unable to turn away. As though it was **cursed**. He reached for it and with the first touch he felt pleasure. Quickly coming back to realisation of his situation his stashed it in his smithing clothing gloves before people noticed.

He heard someone charging and turned to see another dwarf in the same gear as the first one. Fafnir spun around and slammed the hammer into his right ear. Causing a large dent in the helmet and loud cracks. No one wanted to see the under the helmet, if they were even able to tear the helmet off.

Fafnir turned to the crowd that watched in horror.

" **WHO ELSE?!** "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want more or if it's bad! I don't mind.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
